


Sharing the Limelight

by SwanQueen_Fairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, dressage, eventing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Fairytale/pseuds/SwanQueen_Fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan, four star eventer, has been working at Storybrooke Equestrian Centre for 12 years. When she was informed that she would be running a schooling clinic for aspiring young riders over six months, she jumped at the chance. However, she was not expecting to work alongside Dressage Star, the notorious Regina Mills. Would she be able to work amicably with the star? Or would sparks fly between them, in many different ways?</p><p>Rated M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Limelight

When Emma Swan, four star Eventer with the championship and international title already achieved and her endless frenzy of fans following her every move on twitter, first met the notorious Dressage super star Regina Mills, she instantly felt a chill run straight through her spine. Now, she didn’t exactly know whether the chill was from just how ridiculously gorgeous the brunette, middle aged woman dressed in tight cream jodhpurs, shiny black boots polished to perfection and crisp white blouse was or whether how terrifying she found her. She hoped it was the former not the latter, but her previous encounters with Dressage snobs suggested otherwise. She had been informed by her trainer and long-time best friend who also managed Storybrooke Equestrian Centre, Kathryn Mundy, that she was to be holding a specific type of summer camp alongside the notorious Dressage rider to other riders who aspired to be the best they could be. And what better way to do just that than by putting the two number one riders the world has to offer to work alongside each other for the greater good.

Emma had been working and training at Storybrooke Equestrian Centre, situated in the heart of the glorious East Yorkshire countryside, for twelve years. There she had bred, trained and evented a number of stunning horses ranging from 17hh Belgian Warmbloods to fiery Welsh Cobs who could give said warmbloods a run for their money. It had been her dream since she was in the foster system, her third foster mother had allowed her to take riding lessons at their local stables when she had previously lived in London, instantly falling in love with a Chestnut Welsh Cob called Rosie who could turn any frown upside down just from her reaction towards feeding time. Needless to say, that cheeky mare had destroyed a number of stable doors in her time. She had taught her so much in the time that they were together, mainly being how to hold on around a cross country course. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the exhilarating feeling the speed and adrenaline rush coursing through her bloodstream had given her.  

Now, Emma was standing in the Manager’s office getting more and more frustrated as her best friend began to scold her on her childish behaviour for what seemed like the hundredth time since their friendship began. She didn’t know why she was worrying, she trained the horses given to her to the highest standards and got marvellous results. But now, was the most challenging part of her career. Working alongside Regina bloody Mills. Bloody wasn’t her middle name, of course. Evil seemed more appropriate.

“Swan, concentrate here. You’re gazing off into space” Kathryn snapped her fingers in front of the blonde’s glazed expression.

“Sorry Mundy, do I have to do this with her? There’s so many other great Dressage riders out there that I can work with. Or how about another eventer” Emma sighed, rubbing her aching temples to relieve the growing headache.

“No, this was the deal. One eventer, one dressage rider. You two are best suited to do this, these young riders look up to you. Just act civilized when amongst the riders, then by yourself you are welcome to rip the shit out of each other” Kathryn said, standing from her chair and stalking around her desk to open the filing cabinet containing the information for each rider attending the camp.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll work with her, where is she anyway?” Emma asked.

“She’s settling into her chambers in the main house. These here” she handed the file over to the blonde “are the forms that the riders filled out when they signed up. It contains their names, contact details, information about themselves both personal and medical and information about the horse they will be bringing. All horses will be stabled on the Main Yard. There are twenty riders attending so there is enough room for all riders, the last stable can be used to store their wheelbarrows and tools they may bring.”

Grabbing the files from her grip, Emma began to flick through the forms to scan over different pieces of information about the riders. She looked up at Kathryn, gave her a tight lipped smile and turned on her heel to exit the office.

“Oh and Swan, one more thing”

“Yeah?” Emma asked.

“Whatever you do… Don’t. Fuck. Up” Kathryn replied, glaring at the blonde before smirking and retaking her seat behind her desk and placing her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose.

“Got it. You can count on me” Emma tersely said, exiting the warm office and bracing herself at the chilly March wind. She gently placed the file under the crook of her arm and pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her messy jeans, covered in straw and dirt and shot off a text to her fellow eventer.

_Swan: Rubes, did you hear? Regina Mills and I are working together on this bloody summer camp thing. Wish me luck! Off to greet her highness now ;) X_

Stuffing her phone in her back pocket, she took off at a brisk walk towards the glorious house situated closer to the entrance to the 600 acres of land that her best friend was proud to call her own slice of heaven _._ She had to admit, the house was stunning. Old red bricks gave the house a Victorian feel with ivy flowing freely on the outside of the house, the large double doors separating the inside of the house from the large driveway winding around the fountain in the middle before heading towards the wrought iron gates giving them their privacy from prying eyes. The driveway was lined with neatly trimmed trees, hanging majestically over the gates and driveway.

Pushing the double doors open, she was greeted to the familiar environment of an open foyer, the walls lined with beautifully painted portraits of magnificent horses and carefully placed plants. From here, there was five different routes one could take. Straight ahead of the double doors was the wide staircase leading to the rest of the house, straight to her left a wooden door separated the foyer from the vast dining hall that could seat thirty easily, the door situated just left of the staircase led to the kitchen and basement that Emma knew held her incredible selection of wine and cider. To her right was the door leading to their office and conference room where recent and new events could be discussed and planned and finally the door to the right of the staircase led to their living room filled to the brim with books upon books of anything you could think of.

They had arranged for the riders attending to board in their two accommodation blocks they had built for such events, each block able to house twenty people comfortably along with shower and toilet cubicles.

Wiping her dirt covered hand on her jeans and removing her boots to place on the mat outside, she stepped over the threshold and up the staircase to the first floor. Her first stop was her room, the second door on her left straight after the staircase to gather her car keys and money seen as she was yet to do what shopping she needed and place the files of the riders down on her desk. She had loved her space as soon as she moved in, her room contained a small kitchen, king size bed, small living room equipped with plasma screen TV and en suite to keep her comfortable. The blonde didn’t have an awful lot of effects when she moved in, her only real possession was her yellow VW beetle now parked next to her slightly more modern Land Rover Discovery. Yes, she was happy with what she had. She felt her phone buzz to life from her back pocked and fished it out, noticing a text back from Ruby.

_Ruby: Oh my GOD, Swan! You have to tell me what she’s like! X_

Grinning at her friends ridiculous behaviour to the notorious dressage rider, she put her phone back in her pocket promising to text her back as soon as she could.

She closed her bedroom door behind her as she exited and walked further down the corridor to where she knew Regina would be living over the next six months. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath and tentatively knocked on the stunningly crafted wooden door in front of her. The door swung open, revealing the stunningly beautiful brunette whom she had only seen on TV or heard from other riders. She had known her beauty was impressive, but looking upon her for the first time she knew beautiful to describe her was an understatement. A shiver ran down her spine, and a slight gasp sounded from her parted lips unable to tear her gaze from the dark chocolate ones before her.

“Hello, you must be Emma Swan” Regina said, extending her hand to shake the blondes.

“Hi, nice to meet you” Emma muttered, taking the offered hand in her own and revelling in the feel of soft skin on chapped ones.

“Can I help you?” Regina asked, a slight annoyance in her tone.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. I just thought I would come and introduce myself before the start of the camp in a few days and wandered whether you would like a tour” Emma replied.

“Kathryn has already offered to show me around this afternoon once I have settled in, thank you for the offer though”

“Of course, if you ever need anything I live down there. Second door on the left of the staircase” Emma pointed in the general direction of her room.

“Thank you, I guess I shall see you later”

Regina gave her a slight smile that didn’t reach her eyes, then shut the door in the still flabbergasted face of the blonde rider. She wandered whether the stories she had heard about the brunette were indeed true. Well, the stories about her beauty held no candle to the real deal but her personality and attitude were yet to be discovered.

Sighing, Emma finally looked away from the door in front of her and made her way back out of the house still with her car keys. It was only half 11, so she decided to stop off at her local shops before arriving at the local college to look at a possible young horse to train. Opening the door to her Land Rover, she stepped in and turned on the powerful engine and made her way out towards the gate and to the shops.

The drive to the college situated in the village of Bishop Burton was a peaceful one, the Yorkshire landscape going on for miles around her. As she reached the entrance, she rang the bell offering her name a reason for visit before being allowed entrance to the college and winding around the road leading to the Equestrian block. As she reached the impressive buildings, she noticed the yard manager waiting for her arrival along with one staff member holding a rather proud looking grey gelding.

“Good afternoon Miss Swan, my name is August Booth” The manager stepped forward as Emma parked up and exited her car. She shook the offered hand, following him to the gelding awaiting inspection.

“Lovely to meet you” Emma said, not taking her eyes off of the horse in front of her.

“This beautiful chap here is called Monty” August said, gesturing to the grey horse “Ten year old, 16.3hh Irish Sport Horse, impressive paces and stunning scope. Nothing can stop him across country”

Emma admired the horse’s conformation; his neck and head stood in proportion to the rest of his body, sloping shoulders proving useful for show jumping, his back was a good length to enable to shorten his stride when needed but push on and lengthen across country.

“He looks lovely, would you like me to ride him now?” Emma asked, a glint in her eyes appeared as she asked the question that had been on her mind since she arrived.

“Of course, Alice would you please tack him up?” August turned to face the tall, blonde haired woman who had been holding the horse. She nodded her head, leading the grey back into the open styled barn he had previously been taken out of. Emma’s excitement began to grow as she thought about the future this horse could possibly have.

* * *

 

After Emma had ridden the feisty gelding, bid goodbye to August and promising to be in touch, she set off back towards Storybrooke to discuss the gelding with Kathryn. The journey back didn’t take as long as it had been to get there, her stop off at the shops added a little bit of time onto her journey. She reached the iron gates, clicked a button on her car keys and the gates swung into action allowing her access to the property. She pulled into her parking spot beside her yellow bug, killed the engine and stepped out of her car, grabbing her shopping as she left and rounding the house to head towards the main stable block housing their current horses in training and where she knew Kathryn would be.

“Mundy, I brought your favourite apples. Also ridden that beast at the college, you wanna talk about him?” Emma shouted, looking around the stables and not seeing her friend.

“Finally, you made it. I thought you got lost somehow” Kathryn grinned, turning the corner of the block with the beautiful brunette that Emma had met that morning in tow "Doesn't take much for you, Swan. You'd lose your brain if it weren't screwed on"

“Haha, very funny. You’re a true joker Kathryn. Shall we begin or would you rather continue embarrassing me in front of our friend here”

“Oh, I’m quite happy to watch your embarrassment continue” Regina laughed, grinning widely at the blondes flushed expression.

“Whatever, look the grey I went to visit has good prospect. Lovely paces, fiery and willing to learn. He could be a good one Mundy” Emma drew the increasingly embarrassing situation to a close and concentrated on the exciting new horse.

“Very well, did you jump him or just ride him on the flat?” Kathryn asked, leading them towards the office at the end of the American style barn able to house thirty horses comfortably.

“Just flatted him I’m afraid, wanted to discuss any possibilities of purchasing him with you before we took that final step” Emma said.

“Well you are meant to be the expert in eventers Miss Swan. I don’t understand why you just didn’t jump him? That is an important part of being an eventer, or did you miss that memo” Regina snarked.

Emma glared at her, finally noticing the biting attitude she had heard so much about from the brunette. Shame her personality didn’t match her looks, beautiful and welcoming.

“Look, I decided against jumping him straight away and wanted to feel if I could do anything with the paces he had to offer” Emma said, not hiding the bite in her tone.

“Behave you two, I suggest you go back tomorrow and say that we are interested. Jump him then and report back to me. He’s looking like a good horse” Kathryn stated, looking at the file of the grey gelding she had filed away for possible future eventers.

“Yes Maam” Emma said, saluting to Kathryn before glaring at Regina “I’m off for a gallop, Hook and I will be back later”

She needed a gallop, she had wanted one since meeting Regina earlier on in the day. And who better that with her oldest friend and number one eventer, Captain Hook. He had taken her successfully round Badminton and Burghley and even though he was a mere 15.3 hands high, he had quite a lot of scope and managed the trickiest of cross country jumps with ease.

Reaching their main tack room, she changed her working boots for her leisure riding boots and grabbed Hook’s saddle and bridle off his rack and made her way over to the bay horse’s stable.

“Miss Swan, care if I join you?” Regina asked, standing next to Hook’s stable and gently stroking his muzzle earning a small nicker from the horse.

“But, who would you ride?” Emma decided to annoy the brunette slightly by answering her question with one of her own, grinning slightly at herself as she heard a small huff from the brunette’s lips.

“My own horse, if you must know. Rocinante hasn’t been out properly today and I thought it would be a good idea to get to know the environment, even if it is with you” Regina muttered bitterly.

“Fine, yes you may accompany me. That is if your fancy ass Dressage horse can keep up with mine” Emma grinned.

“Is that a challenge I hear?”

“No, I’m not pushing him too far today. It’s just a possible observation” Emma stated, entering Hook’s stable and began tacking him up “Just hurry up, I want to get to the gallops at some point today”

Regina huffed and turned on her heel, making her way over to her already tacked up horse.

“Miss Swan, I think it is you that needs to hurry up” Regina grinned, placing her riding hat delicately on her head.

Emma growled, tightened the girth on her saddle and placed the bridle on her horses head. Rewarding him with a sugar lump, she exited the stall and mounted him by the block outside the barn.

“Come on then, let me show you around” Emma gave her a tight lipped smile, then made her way at a brisk walk towards their gallops she had become very familiar with over her time here.

* * *

 

God, Regina was happy when the end of the day came. Her new colleague who she would be working closely with over the next few months had aggravated her. Why she ever agreed to work with such an immature, egomaniac was beyond her. But, it gave her the chance to experience the legendary stables that Storybrooke Equestrian Centre has to offer and the partnership with the manager Kathryn Mundy.

She sighed, collapsing rather ungraciously into her sofa and slipped her boots off. She knew what she needed, a long hot shower to relax her aching muscles and pounding headache. She had to admit, the gallop had relieved a lot of her tension even if she was in company with the aggravating blonde. Rocinante had always enjoyed his gallops, he rarely had a chance to let loose with all the complicated dressage movements taking up most of their ridden time.

She got up from the far too comfortable sofa and strode over to her en suite, shedding clothes and throwing them in a very un-Regina-like manner around her room. Turning on the jet, she stepped under the hot stream of water and allowed it to will the tension away. These next few months would be such a drag, but she was determined not to let it bother her and to enjoy her time doing what she loved most. The twenty riders were due to arrive the day after tomorrow so she had plenty of time to familiarize herself with the surrounding Yorkshire area and the establishment she would be calling home for six months. She quickly scrubbed the smell of horse out from her pores and stepped out of the shower, drying herself as she moved about her room.

She took the time to really think about the blonde whom she would be calling a colleague of somewhat for the next six months. She could honestly say that the blonde was annoying, able to aggravate Regina easily without actually doing anything major to piss her off. However, she could not deny the fact that the blonde was attractive. Well, that was the understatement of the century. She was beautiful, literally like a graceful Swan. After all, first impressions were important. Even though the blonde’s personality and attitude towards life had a lot to be desired, her beauty could not be matched. Well, if she was to call this place home, she best get used to the blonde and her annoying habits. And her stunning looks would not blind her judgement, definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to just go for it and do my third story. This is similar to what I do, I work with horses on a top Dressage yard.
> 
> Just a little bit of fun, oh and I put myself into the story. My second name is Mundy, just if you were wondering whether Kathryn should be Midas not Mundy!


End file.
